<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose by Marluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628996">Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna'>Marluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, Demons, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Don't you know that nothing's really ever beautiful?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're all just broken windows, what you see depends from where you set your eye</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or Wonpil, the sweetest man in town, finds happiness in the scariest man in town, Jaehyung, and vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you lived in JYP Village, you knew two things.</p><p>First, you knew about Kim Wonpil. He was a very handsome young man, and everyone liked him because of how sweet he was. He could be a little mischievous. But most of the time, he was known to be kind and thoughtful and empathetic.</p><p>Second, you knew about the Park Family. They were a family, once human turned demon. No one is quite sure what exactly made them turn into demons. But everyone knew that they lived on the outskirts of town in the big, black manor. And that you were not to enter, or else you would suffer terribly from what you've seen. No one knows exactly what one might see, but there are rumors. And the rumors are frightening enough to keep away the town's biggest, bravest men.</p><p>But, apparently, not Kim Wonpil.</p><p>Actually, it's Dowoon's dare that leads to Wonpil entering the Park manor's yard. Dowoon had dared Wonpil to stand in the Park manor for a full 10 minutes. Sungjin had scolded him, telling Dowoon it was too much and the Park manor should be completely off limits. Younghyun had told Wonpil that if he could do it, Younghyun would give him 10 dollars. 15 if he brought back a souvenir. Younghyun was a skeptic, he didn't believe in demons. Dowoon wasn't sure what was real, but he didn't want to be the one to check. The dare was a blessing in disguise though. No one realized it at the time, but it would introduce Wonpil to the man he liked to call his soulmate.</p><p>Wonpil had entered the yard tentatively. He hadn't ever really looked into the yard from the road outside, but it was very nice. It was kept very well. The grass was cut low and there were a few wildflowers growing here and there. The house itself was black, but had beautiful white roses adorning it. Wonpil didn't feel like he was in danger at all. In fact, he felt so safe he didn't notice the man that slowly approached him from behind until the man was there.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" the other man had asked coldly. Wonpil jumped and turned around.</p><p>The man was just a little taller than him, Wonpil had to look up a little bit to look at his face fully. He was at least a couple inches taller than Wonpil. His skin was a pale white, and his hair was white as snow as well. A pair of black horns protuded from his temples, rising up to become sharp, black spikes. His deep, blood red eyes pierced through Wonpil behind gold rimmed glasses, judging him. His teeth were not normal, they were sharp and fanged. And quite frankly, Wonpil was a little terrified.</p><p>The man was <em>scary.</em> And yet there was something beautiful about him. Wonpil wasn't sure what it was. He just knew he wouldn't mind seeing this man forever if he had to. Which was a little weird, seeing as how Wonpil would find himself needing time away from his friends, and even his own family.</p><p>But he was still scary, and Wonpil didn't feel comfortable being in such close proximity to him. He tried to take a step back, but only tripped over the stone flowerbed, back hitting the manor. His hands naturally flew to catch himself. And while one successfully propped him up against the wall, the other flew into a rose bush. Before Wonpil could actually lose his balance and fall onto the rose bush, the man had leaned forward and caught Wonpil. It was all very quick, but very dramatic. And Wonpil found himself not with his back pressed against wood, but with his front pressed against someone else's front.</p><p>Wonpil blushed, being even <em>closer</em> to the man than before. Wonpil could feel... well, everything. And it felt way too intimate. The man had one arm tightly wrapped around Wonpil's torso and the other arm wrapped just as tightly around his waist. Aside from that however, Wonpil noted that the man was cold. Unlike everyone else, who was warm, he wasn't. Which was strange, but the least of Wonpil's worries.</p><p>Wonpil pushed the man off of him, the taller stumbled back a bit. Wonpil didn't know where he had gotten such strength, but he didn't think about it for very long. Wonpil saw blood on the other man's shirt where Wonpil had pushed him. And then he remembered that he had hurt himself during the almost fall. The man seemed to notice as well, looking at his shirt with distaste. He then looked back at Wonpil. The cut wasn't very deep, thankfully. But it was still bleeding.</p><p>"You should, uh...," The taller started, trailing off. He walked into the house, and Wonpil assumed the other was just done dealing with him. So Wonpil decided he would just leave. After all, this experience had been really awkward (more awkward than it was scary) and he was fairly sure he wasn't welcome. He wasn't to begin with, he was trespassing. But now he just wanted to leave.</p><p>The other man soon reappeared though. He had in his hands some rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball, some ointment, and some cloth bandages. He grabbed Wonpil's uninjured hand (after shifting the way he held the items), and led him to the backyard (if you could call it that, the backyard was not separated from the front yard). If Wonpil called the front yard beautiful, he wouldn't have words for the backyard. There was a fountain, a little overgrown but mostly fine and functional. The water at least was taken care of. The garden here was more than just white roses, it was all kinds of flowers and all kinds of colors. Wonpil noticed that the flowers were a good distance from the walkway, however. The ground was not just grass and dirt, but also a white brick walkway which led to a stone gazebo. Under the gazebo was a tea table set for two. There was a lot more empty space, but the man led him to the tea table.</p><p>He sat Wonpil down in one of the chairs and wordlessly began to work on his hand. He doused the cotton ball in a bit of rubbing alchohol and brought it to Wonpil's hand. He rubbed it against the injured parts of Wonpil's hand, and Wonpil watched just as quietly. Occasionally Wonpil would look up at the man. It was a little unsettling to see the man's horns pointed at him, but he was a far enough distance that it didn't worry Wonpil too much. Once the man had cleaned Wonpil's wounds, he spread some ointment on it before wrapping his hand in the bandage.</p><p>He let go of Wonpil's hand and awkwardly looked away. Wonpil examined the bandages for a moment. It was a little sloppy, but it would do. Wonpil opened his mouth to thank the stranger, when he realized that he hadn't actually said anything to him this whole time. Wonpil was the talkative type, so this came as a surprise to him. "Thank you," Wonpil said awkwardly.</p><p>"You're welcome," the man said just as stiffly.</p><p>Wonpil examined the man. He was a little intimidating still, Wonpil couldn't lie. But he felt a little more comfortable with the man now. He had come across as scary before, but he was really just very awkward.</p><p><em>Probably because he's been so lonely</em>, Wonpil thought. After all, everyone in the village avoids the Park manor because they're scared of them. But Wonpil thought, the man doesn't seem as mean as everyone thinks he is. Actually, he seems pretty gentle.</p><p>And Wonpil, the emphatic soul that he is, thinks that it isn't fair. To ignore someone just because they look different than you. How is that fair? </p><p>The man cleared his throat. "You were looking at the roses, right?" he asked. He looked up at Wonpil then.</p><p>"Oh, right. Yeah," Wonpil answered with a nod.</p><p>"Um... Do you... like flowers?" the man asked, hesitantly, as if he was taking the time to choose his words wisely. </p><p>"I guess so, yeah. You must like them too, right?" Wonpil asked.</p><p>"Oh, uh, no. I mean, I'm allergic to them, so I can't get too close. But my sister likes them," the man replied. "A-Anyway, if you took one I don't think she would care, you know."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. So if you want one, you can have one. Although I'm sure these are nothing special for you."</p><p>"Thank you!" Wonpil beamed at the man now. This seemed to have caught him off guard, as his eyes widened and he looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. Wonpil laughed, unable to find this man anything but cute now.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, you're welcome. Anyways, you looked like you were on your way out. Shouldn't you go or whatever? Don't let me keep you."</p><p>"Ah, right. My friends are waiting for me."</p><p>"Then you should go."</p><p>"Will you see me off?"</p><p>"Do I need to?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Then, um, yes. I will. See you off."</p><p>Wonpil stood up and the man followed. They walked to the entrance, side by side. On the way, Wonpil stopped them to pick a tulip, red in hue. They walked in silence until they reached the gate.</p><p>"I guess this is goodbye, right?" Wonpil said.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"By the way, I never got your name. I'm Wonpil!" Wonpil said. The man rose an eyebrow at the sudden and very late introduction. But he played along nonetheless.</p><p>"I'm Jae."</p><p>Wonpil stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you Jae!" Jae took his hand, and Wonpil noted that something had changed. Before, Jae had been cold as opposed to warm. But now, he was warmer. Normal, even, for lack of better word.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too."</p><p>"By the way... Do you think it would be alright if I came back some time?" Wonpil asked unsurely. He wasn't sure if Jae had enjoyed having him around, but he certainly enjoyed being around Jae.</p><p>"Oh." Wonpil had caught Jae off guard yet again. Wonpil had yet to determine if it was a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'. He bit his lip as he waited for Jae to continue. "Yeah, you can come back," Jae replied after having given it some thought.</p><p>"Okay! I'll definitely come back then."</p><p>"... You promise?" Jae asked tentatively.</p><p>Wonpil grinned at Jae and held out his pinky. "I pinky promise!"</p><p>Jae tentatively linked his pinky with Wonpil's. Their fingers curled around each other, and finally Jae smiled back. "It's a promise then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gate closed behind Wonpil with a clang. True to his word, he had returned to visit Jae a few days later. He found it hard not to think about the white haired man now that he had met him. The red tulip he kept in his room didn't help. Everytime he looked at it, he thought of Jae. And when it had started to wilt a little bit, he thought of Jae, spending his time alone in that manor. Wonpil thought he ought to pay Jae another visit.</p>
<p>So he was back. He peered around the front yard, but found it empty. There was no sign of Jae. Wonpil figured he should go to the backyard then. He took the same route as last time. The tulip he had picked had been replaced, he noticed. A new, budding flower was in its place. He continued to the back yard, and in no time at all, Jae was in his sights.</p>
<p>Jae was sitting at the gazebo again, a cup next to him. He was reading a book to himself, and from his place Wonpil could see he was saying the words from the book out loud. Wonpil bit his lip, excited. And he practically skipped to the other man before plopping down across from him.</p>
<p>Jae was startled by the sudden movement, and moved his head to look at Wonpil, shocked. Wonpil giggled at the reaction. "You're... back?" Jae asked, and he hardly seemed to believe it. He poked Wonpil's shoulder for good measure.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Jae. You know, you should lock your gate," Wonpil told him. It's not like anyone wanted to go into the Park manor. But what if someone did one day? And what if they weren't as nice as Wonpil?</p>
<p>Jae said something quietly, hiding his face behind his book to hide the flush on his pale skin. But perhaps he said it a little <em>too</em> quietly, Wonpil tilting his head curiously.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'll lock it when you go," Jae says, louder than before. Somehow Wonpil feels like that's not quite what he said. "Can I ask what made you come back though?"</p>
<p>"Oh! That's, uh- Yeah. I guess I'm just curious about you," Wonpil replies.</p>
<p>"You mean the way I look?" Jae asks. He seems uncomfortable with the topic. Wonpil can't lie, that is something he is curious about. Magic doesn't exist, or at least he doesn't <em>think</em> it does. If it did, surely it would be more noticeable. So he isn't sure how this happened to Jae, or if there are some humans just born this way. He remembers the last time he was here though, how cold Jae was. No, there is definitely nothing normal about this situation.</p>
<p>"Well... That, and other things. I just want to get to know you! Maybe we can be friends," Wonpil says.</p>
<p>Jae hums. "Friends, huh? But how can you be friends with someone that's... scary?"</p>
<p>"You're not scary!"</p>
<p>"Really?" Jae was understandably skeptical. And sure he did look a little off, but he wasn't difficult to look at by any means.</p>
<p>"Really! Well, okay, you were at first," Wonpil admits. Jae lets out an awkward, fake laugh and rubs the back of his neck with one hand. His eyes trail to the table in between the two. Wonpil is quick to continue. "But I think there's something really beautiful about you too! I don't know. You don't look like everyone else, but I think you're beautiful, Jae!"</p>
<p>"Oh." Jae's cheeks flush pink. It's cute. <em>He's</em> cute.</p>
<p>"You're cute."</p>
<p>"Wh-What? You don't have to lie."</p>
<p>"It's not a lie! You're so cute!" Wonpil giggled at the way Jae brought the book in his hands up to cover his face.</p>
<p>Jae glanced up at Wonpil for a split second, and then back at the table. "You're cute, too," Jae said shyly. Wonpil blushed now, and thanked Jae. </p>
<p>"Oh hey, what book are you reading? Am I bothering you?" Wonpil asks in an attempt to keep the conversation moving. He looks at the book cover, which has helpfully been raised to be directly across from him. A book titled <em>Rose</em>. "Rose? What's it about?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's, um... I'm not telling you," Jae replies.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Wonpil asks with a pout. An idea comes to mind and it's absurd but not out of the question. It makes his eyes widen with a gasp. "Is it dirty-"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!" Jae exclaims.</p>
<p>"Can I read it with you then?" Wonpil asks. He shoots Jae his best pleading eyes. Jae, a weak man, agrees. Wonpil smiles at him and moves his chair to be next to Jae's. He sits next to him and leans in close so he can look at the pages of the book. But... it's in English. Wonpil furrows his eyebrows. "Huh? Jae, you can speak English and Korean?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. My great grandfather studied in London for a little bit. He came back and taught my grandfather English, and my grandfather taught my father, who taught me and my sister," Jae explains. "Because we used to be- Er, well, I guess we still are kind of rich. We used to be involved in trade but then we... you know."</p>
<p>Wonpil nods. He knows.</p>
<p>"You should teach me English so I can read with you!" Wonpil exclaims.</p>
<p>Jae grins and shakes his head. "I'll be done with the book by then," Jae says.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna wait for me?"</p>
<p>"How about I just read it to you?"</p>
<p>Wonpil hums. "I think I would like that. Your voice is nice."</p>
<p>"Stop flattering me," Jae says.</p>
<p>"It's the truth though," Wonpil replies.</p>
<p>"If you say so. You have to keep coming back to me though, okay?"</p>
<p>Wonpil nods. "I plan to, whether you read the book to me or not."</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's start from the beginning then," Jae says. He flips to the front of the book. They get through chapters one, two, and three before it gets late. Wonpil finds out that the book is about a man that falls in love with a witch. Everyone thinks the witch is mean and cruel. The man is weary of the witch until she helps save him from certain death in the forest near the town the story takes place in. The man ends up going back to the forest to look for her. She avoids him, even though he's nice to her. She thinks he just wants to hurt her. The book seems to be about the man convincing the witch that his feelings are genuine. As it's from the man's perspective, Wonpil can tell that as the book progresses, the man really does come to love her a lot.</p>
<p>He can see now why Jae avoided telling him the story before. It kind of mirrors their own situation. Although, Wonpil's not in love with Jae.</p>
<p>They leave off at the part where one of the man's friends follows him to the forest and tries to kill the witch, thinking she is attacking the main character just as she is starting to trust him. Wonpil hopes that nothing like that ever happens to him and Jae. He would never forgive himself if it did happen. He finds himself pouting just at the thought.</p>
<p>He's brought out of his thoughts when Jae places a bookmark into the book and closes it. "Wonpil, it's getting dark. I don't want you to go home when it's too dark to see," Jae says, his eyebrows furrowed in his worry. Now that Wonpil is fully looking at Jae again for the first time in a few hours, he notices that Jae looks different.</p>
<p>His skin has color. It's not brown, or even tan. It's still light, but not quite as pale white as it was before. He doesn't comment on it, but he makes note of it.</p>
<p>"Are you worried about me?" Wonpil asks with a smile. "I'm a big boy, you know. I can handle myself."</p>
<p>"You're tiny."</p>
<p>"Am not!"</p>
<p>"I just don't want you to get hurt."</p>
<p>"But- Okay, alright. I'll go. But I'm coming back tomorrow! I need to know what happens to Joonho and Nari!"</p>
<p>"Okay. I would like that."</p>
<p>"Good. And since we're already worrying about each other, make sure you lock the gate this time, okay?"</p>
<p>"But then how will you get back in tomorrow?" Jae asks. Wonpil opens his mouth to reply, but then realizes that he doesn't really have an answer. "Can't I just leave it open for you again tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Huh? You left it open for me?" Wonpil asks. Jae blushes. It's much more noticeable, much brighter now that his skin's not all pale.</p>
<p>"I- Well- Y-Yeah. Is that weird?"</p>
<p>"You really trusted me to come back for this long?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I trusted- I trust you. You just feel... safe."</p>
<p>"Jae..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's not weird, you goof," Wonpil says fondly with a giggle. "I'm touched that you trust me."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really. So how about this! Keep the gate locked, and I'll try to come back at around noon. If I show up, you can just unlock it for me. If not, then something might have come up. But I promise, I will be back at noon no matter what!"</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you want me to see you off again?" Jae asks. "And do you want to take another flower home?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I want you to see me off. But you can keep the flowers. They should stay here. I can just come and see them when I come back and see you."</p>
<p>Wonpil stands up and Jae follows suit. The sun is going down and the sky is turning from a peachy pink shade to a deep, dark (almost black) blue. Wonpil can see the stars starting to come out. As they get closer to the gate, the sun starts to go down lower and lower, the moon rising higher and higher.</p>
<p>Their goodbye is nothing dramatic. Wonpil reiterates his promise, Jae reiterates his trust. And Wonpil leaves, the gate closing behind him with a clang. He turns around to make sure Jae will lock the gate. He does, and Wonpil says goodbye one more time before he leaves.</p>
<p>And honestly? He already misses Jae.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love at first sight. It's always been a silly concept to Jae. Always. It doesn't exist, will never exist for him. It's some silly fantasy that only happens in books and stories. Who could ever look at him and fall in love?</p>
<p>
  <em>Who could ever look at a monster and fall in love?</em>
</p>
<p>It's just not realistic. Love at first sight is something that only exists in stories and should stay in stories. But then why is it so easy to fall in love with Kim Wonpil?</p>
<p>When Jae had first seen the other man, he had been absolutely mesmerized. The shorter man was far beyond gorgeous, with his curly black locks of hair, soft and smooth golden skin, big and bright brown eyes. His look of curiousity and awe as he looked around the manor filled Jae with a sense of pride. His sister may have had to take care of all the flowers, but Jae made up for it by helping out with the rest. So he thought he very much played a part in making the then stranger awestruck.</p>
<p>But beautiful or not, Jae had had to confront him. Beauty can be deceiving, and if this man had had any malicious intent, Jae would have needed to get rid of him. But the man was nothing but innocent, and Jae had instead found himself wanting to help preserve that beauty, to keep Wonpil safe and happy and healthy. Not that he could do much from the manor. He never left the grounds ever. His sister went out at night and bought any supplies they might need, sold any family herilooms and trinkets they still had lying around. It hurt to part with the only things they had left of their parents, who had unfortunately fallen many years ago while trying to shop in town for food. Jae and his sister had learned from that though. His sister always kept her distance from others, always wore a mask, a long cloak, kept her hair in buns to help conceal her horns. She never said too much, kept her answers short and to the point. Jae often worried for her, but she had learned how to protect herself. She had to. Being the older she felt responsible for Jae and herself.</p>
<p>So whether Jae liked it or not, he did not have the pleasure of hoping for love, for someone to care for him in a way his sister couldn't and shouldn't. And he had thought that even if no one could love him in such a way, it wasn't so bad. Because if he never left, if he never met anyone else, then he didn't have to fall in love either. But then he had met Wonpil. And for the first time in a long time, Jae had felt something he couldn't quite describe with words. He knew what it was, had read of it in stories and books. But words just couldn't encompass this feeling, <em>love</em> couldn't encompass this feeling.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Jae had felt a little pathetic for falling for the first person he had ever seen in forever at first sight. But it was hard not to when Wonpil was so kind and so beautiful and so warm.</p>
<p>But he knew better than to get his hopes up. Because how could anyone ever love him?</p>
<p>So he's content with this... whatever it is that they have. It has been a month since Wonpil had first arrived. He visited Jae quite frequently, every other day or so. Everytime he would come around, Jae could feel his chest stir with excitement, butterflies filling his stomach. And when Wonpil would leave, Jae could feel a pang in his chest, but it felt good to feel this way for someone. Jae thinks of Wonpil as his friend, but he's not sure if Wonpil feels the same way. But would he keep coming back if he didn't-</p>
<p>"Jae," Jae's sister calls out, snapping him out of his thoughts. She laughs when he jumps. "You're looking a lot less pale these days. And your horns are getting smaller. Did you meet someone?"</p>
<p>Jae's cheeks flush. "Uh- Well, I mean... Yeah? What about it?" His sister's eyes light up and he knows he's in for some questioning.</p>
<p>"Ooh! Is it a boy or a girl? What are they like?"</p>
<p>"It's a boy and he's like... the sun."</p>
<p>"The sun?"</p>
<p>Jae nods. "He's beautiful. And his personality is so bright. He gives me life, he really does. And... if he decided to stop coming one day, I don't know if I would be able to go on."</p>
<p>"Oh, Jae... Don't get hurt, alright?"</p>
<p>"I won't. I'll be careful, promise."</p>
<p>The two hear a shout from the front yard. Someone is calling for Jae. To his sister, it's a new voice. To him, it's all too familiar. His eyes light up, he smiles, he jumps to his feet. "That's Wonpillie!" Jae exclaims.<br/><br/>The moment that Jae had opened the gates for Wonpil to now had sort of been an excited blur. Somehow they've ended up sitting side by side in the grass somewhere in the yard. Wonpil's leaned his head on Jae's shoulder. Jae feels butterflies in his stomach, but Wonpil doesn't have to know that. Occasionally he steals glances at Wonpil. He's pouty today.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Jae asks hesitantly. He's not sure what to expect. Has Wonpil rethought all this? Does he never want to see Jae again?</p>
<p>"Nothing. I just... I can't stop thinking about that story you read to me, Jae. Nari <em>dies</em> at the end because she went to look for Joonho," Wonpil says. He pushes himself up and looks at Jae. His eyes are tearing up. Jae isn't sure how he's supposed to react. Is being sad a suitable reaction? Because that's how he feels. "Jae, please don't ever die!" Wonpil exclaims, grabbing Jae's hand.</p>
<p>"We all die someday," Jae says without thinking. He just wants to console Wonpil somehow. It doesn't work, it has the opposite effect.</p>
<p>"But you don't have to die any time soon!" Wonpil says, his lower lip jutting out. "If you die I'm going to be super angry at you!"</p>
<p>Wonpil's going to be <em>angry</em> at him!? "Wh-What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because you're my precious friend, Jae! So you can't die, okay? Or else I'll cry and be super angry at you." And Jae knows he should probably be focusing on the main message Wonpil means to convey but his brain is stuck on that first sentence.</p>
<p>"Wait what? You think I'm your friend?" Jae asks.</p>
<p>Wonpil taken aback by the question. He suddenly looks nervous, bringing his hands in front of his to fiddle with his fingers. "Um, yeah? A-Are we not friends?" Wonpil asks. He peeks up at Jae nervously.</p>
<p>"We are!" Jae quickly blurts, his heart beating fast and his brain kicking into some kind of overdrive mode. <em>Wonpil thinks they're friends.</em> It's a win for Jae. "We are, I just... didn't think you thought of me like that."</p>
<p>"Oh." Wonpil giggles. "Of course I do. I wouldn't keep coming back if I didn't think we were friends!"</p>
<p>Jae smiles at that. How can he not, when Wonpil feels... perhaps not as deeply as Jae does. But he feels something.</p>
<p>"You don't have to look so happy about it," Wonpil says bashfully. But his train of thought changes, if the way Wonpil straights up is of any indication. "Oh, Jae! Weren't your teeth sharp before?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean before? Aren't they still?" Jae asks. Wonpil shakes his head. Jae curiously, hesitantly licks at his teeth. Wonpil is right. They're not pointy anymore, save for two that Jae's pretty sure are normally supposed to be sharp.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jae, you've changed so much since we first met," Wonpil says. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>"Er, well... That is, uh..." Jae's cheeks flush. "I-I don't know."</p>
<p>"You're lying to me!" Wonpil exclaims, pout returning to his lips.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll tell you another day." But when Jae thinks about it, Wonpil is right. Jae has been changing a lot. <em>But does that mean that Wonpil...</em> "Thank you."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"For being my friend."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me for that, silly!" Wonpil says.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, he does. But Wonpil doesn't have to know that.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>